Eggman Empire (TheIronJedi)
The Eggman Empire is an Empire formed by Dr. Robotnik when he took over the world. Background Beginnings The Eggman Empire started after Robotnik was able to convice the population of Mobotrpolis throught political maniputaion that it would be beneficial to all. Of course after this they realized what actually happened, but if they spoke out about it they'd get roboticized. So unknown to Robotnik a small colition formed to stop him. However when robotnik learned about it he quickly learned of there base and decided to test a new power which created a void and sucked the inter colilition in. After there defeat Robotnik went back to researching and running his empire as if nothing happened. Rise and fall of the Freedom Fighters After the coliltion fell Robotnik began to foucs more on his studies and ruling his Empire. however one of his storage facilities would be destroyed. after the raid he learn there was a new group formed to stop him, the Freedom Fighters. After that he started fending them off. however over the months they'd start getting more coordinated. Then he got a meeting from a powerful being name the Oracle who said the Council of Four will form and defeat him once and for all. Getting frigtened by this he hired Bounty Hunters Sleet and Dingo to stop the Underground from uniting with there Mother. When this happened he became more foucsed on bringing down the Underground then he was on the Freedom Frighters. for 4 years he tried stopping both the Freedom Fighters and the Underground until he'd stop hearing from the Underground and put all his focus back with the Freedom Fighters. He got his personal Agent Honey the Cat to pretend to betray him and convice the Freedom Fighters she had info on Robotnik. Not wanting to pass this crusial operunaty up Sally execpted and Honey got in. Honey later told Robotnik the Location of the Freedom Fighters base and he was able to storm it with his Army and the members were either captured, killed, or Roboticized. Bringing and end to the first resistance. The Empire's Fall However after Sonic learned of the resistances defeat he was addement to stop Robotnik. He'd along with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy would eventually beat him done on every adventure. And with the lose of the roboticizer and his constent defeats the population got the currage to rise up against Robotnik and his Empire would eventually fall. The Empire's Return 3 years pass and he'd eventually gain enough resourses to start over. And with the rediscovery of the Phantom Ruby he decided to study it more and try to clone it's power. however Silver came back from the Future to warn everyone of his new inpending Empire. Addement to stop it Sonic and company formed a new resistance, but Robotnik had a nem idea to stop this. Eventually the Jackal Squad would try to raid one of his bases and instead of defeating them he gave them a deal, and they accepted. they worked for him to keep the resistance at by till he was ready to crush them once and for all. but it wasn't long till they were defeated and one member remained. luckily for him he became a part of Robotniks plan and he installed the Phantom Ruby onto him and he officially became Infinite. he'd then found Sonic and Infinite quickly dispatched him with eases. Robotnik then took him prisoner for 5 months and tortured him endlessly. it wasn't until a young Rookie broke into the Death Egg and rescued Sonic that his plan started failing. after that he and Sonic take down Robotnik's empire one by one nd eventually defeated infinite. Robotnik's last resort was to use his experiment Mega Death Egg robot outfited with the Phantom Ruby, but that would come to fail. and with that he and his Empire was defeated a second time. Equipment *Badniks *Egg Fleet *the Death Egg *Phantom Ruby Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (groups) Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (villains)